1. Field
A touch screen device and an operating method thereof are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Touch screen devices are applied to a variety of terminal devices to allow, for example, menus, operation status, or data in the form of pictures, characters, or images to be output. Recently, a variety of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and plasma display panels (PDPs), have been developed in connection with a touch screen technology.
A touch screen device allows a user to click or drag a screen displayed thereon in a uniform pattern in order to receive commands. However, there is a problem in that unintended commands may be input if the user is not familiar with the pattern.
Further, a conventional touch screen device receives an input from a user to only execute the user input. Therefore, there is another problem in that the touch screen device cannot actively cope with the user input.